It may be desirable to improve ESD performance and switching time for semiconductor devices including metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) field effect transistors (FETs), and particularly to MOSFETs fabricated on Semiconductor-On-Insulator (“SOI”) and Silicon-On-Sapphire (“SOS”) substrates, the present invention provides system, apparatus, and methods for same.